Forever and Almost Always
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Dylan loves Derrick but the problem is he only loves her forever and almost always, will almost be good enough for Dylan? Or will she say goodbye to Derrick once and for all? One-shot songfic. R&R.


**A/n I am not a Dylington fan so sorry but this will end in heartbreak for all you dylington fans (if there are any out there) but I think this song fits this ah-dorable (gag) couple so well better then Massington, Cassie, molvert, Mosh, jolicia, clam, kristenxkemp, massiexkemp, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique nor do I own the song Forever and Almost Always by kate Voegele.**

* * *

**Dylan's POV: **

_So the story goes on down the less traveled road  
It's a variation on the one I was told  
And although its not the same  
its awful close, yeah_I'm laying in my bed thinking of everything that has happened over the summer so far and it is not what I wanted it to be but it is awfully close.

_In an ordinary fairytale land,  
there's a promise of a perfect happy end  
And I imagine heaven just sort of that  
Its better than nothing _

I thought he was the one the beyond purr-fect boyfriend my prince and we were a fairytale waiting to be written but what I have is better than nothing right?

_So you'll be mine forever and almost always  
And ill be fine, just love me when you can, yeah  
And ill waiting patiently  
Ill wake up every day just hoping that you still care  
_

Yesterday I told Derrick that I loved him forever and always but his response wasn't the one I was hoping for. "I love you too forever and almost always" he said happily, like almost was good enough for us. I shrugged it off because at least I can have him when I can and I will wake up every morning hoping he still cares.

_In the corner of my mind, I know to well  
Oh that surely even I deserve the best  
But instead of leaving I just put the issue to bed and out of my head  
Oh and just when I believe you've changed for good  
Oh well you go and prove me wrong just like I knew you would  
When I run out of second chances, you give me that look  
And your off the hook_

Sometimes I can forget about what he said and believe that he is too afraid to commit to me yet anyway but even though I know I deserve better I can't leave him so I fall asleep to get it out of my head. Other times he is so faithful that I truly believe that he gas changed for the good he turns around and kisses Duh-livia or I catch him flirting with Massie just like I knew he would prove me wrong every time. I have run out of second chances but then he gives me his puppy-dog face and he is off the hook.

_Because your mine forever and almost always  
When I'm fine, just love me when you can. yeah  
And ill wait patiently  
Ill wake up everyday just hoping that you still care  
_

He is mine forever and almost always and I'm fine just love me when you can. I'll wait patiently and I'll wake up everyday hoping you still care. "Dyl coming to my soccer game tonight?" he asked over the phone without any hesitation I said "yes". "Derr-ick" I heard a familiar voice scream in the background and it wasn't his mother, "G2g love ya Dylan" he said quickly then with that he hung up.

_Oh, What am I still doing here?  
Oh, Its all becoming so clear. Yeah_

I'm sitting on my bed when it all becomes so clear, what am I still doing here?

You'll be mine forever and almost always  
It ain't right to just love me when you can, Oh  
I wont waiting patiently  
Or wake up everyday just hoping that you'll still care

Derrick will be mine forever and almost always but it ain't right for him to love me when he can and I won't patiently. Or wake up everyday praying he still cares.

_Forever and almost always  
No it aint right to just love me when u can, Baby  
Aint going to wait patiently  
I wont wake up everyday just hoping that you'll still care_

"Derrick I can't have someone only love me forever and almost always anymore and it ain't right for you to love me when it is necessary-" I said bravely. "But baby I love you" he said softly. "I won't wake up everyday anymore hoping you'll still care" I said assertive. "Dylan I will love you forever-" I caught him off. "But not always goobye Derrick" I hung up and placed my phone on my nightstand. I turned to fall asleep knowing I made the right decision.

I deserve the best and Derrick wasn't the best.

* * *

Review please.


End file.
